Guess That cat
by Sunny211
Summary: It's simple, and many people have done it before. (Got it from Foreststar of WindClan.)
1. Chapter 1

"ShadowClan, attack!" As I led my Clan into Fourtrees and saw the leaders' horrified expressions, I couldn't help but snickered. They would be easy to fight, since they were so suprised.

"This is a Gathering. A time of peace. Stop, your warriors from fighting, and we may spare your life," the WindClan leader hissed.

"Never." I laughed.

Suddenly, there was a boom of lightning overhead, and It seemed to be coming toward the great Rock. THe other leaders fled, but my paws rooted to the ground. I forced myself to run, but I was too slow. Suddenly, I was falling off the Great Rock, only thinking it was my last life.

"Lead the Clan, my deputy. Make ShadowClan feared," I murmered as I kept falling, until hit ground and my vision went black.

I woke in a starry clearing."Where am I? Is this StarClan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It was Ripplestar.**

"Attack!"he screeched. The patrol looked suprised, and they tried to flee, but our leader stayed back to kill a cat. My Clanmates ran back over the Thunderpath, but I hung back. " Are you now loyal to those ThunderClan maggots? Telling them their secrets? At this rate, you will be exiled from ShadowClan." I was terrified by his words. _Exiled?_ I thought. I launched myself over the ThunderPath, but at the same moment a big car came hurtling over me. I remember being laid down on a side, away from the Thunderpath, and my vision darkening. Peace would come to me at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It was Whitethroat. I will post one per day until July 5.**

Pain. That's all I felt. I was kitting, but it HURT! My mate was fighting to seeme, but the medicine cat held him back.

"Keep going. You are doing good." Then she paused."Here comes te first kit!"

I suddenly felt a massive jolt of pain, and wondered if I could live through the kitting. I had to, for my mate, and my kits.

Another spasm hit me, and I screeched to StarClan.

"The second kit. A tom, to join his spotted sister."

Right when the last kit tumbled out, I felt an extra massive jolt of pain, and I found trouble breathing.

 **A/N: Enjoy, review, and guess! I tried to make it harder this time.**

 **-Sunfall211**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NOOOO, It was NOT Silverstream. It was Brightsky, Mudfur's mate from Crookedstar's promise.**

I sniffed the air. A strong stench hit the air. S _hadowClan!_ , I thought. _Why were they here?Are they invading ThunderClan?_

I felt the scent wafting closer, and suddenly I found him in my den.

"HELP!" I cried, but he quickly pinned me down. I knew death coming close, because I had not had a lot of battle traning, but I struggled. I tried to break free of his grip, but I was too late.

He rose his claws and sliced them through my throat. _This is the end,_ I thought. _Bye Bye ThunderClan._

 **A/N: I think I made that too easy, but enjoy. I will try to make the next one harder**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope I stump you with this one.**

I came in the medicine den, coughing.

" I think I have greencough," I announced to the medicine cat.

He hurried over, listened to my breathing, and said, " Yes, you do have greencough, but I have no catmint left. Trust your deputy to fill in for you. You will get better, I promise." He soothed.

"You know I have only one life, so why bother hiding my fate when I can see it? No cat lives forever. I am going to join StarClan very soon."

"You should get some rest, not keep talking."

I coughed again, loudly. _I have left WindClan in good paws, and may it be strong for all eternity._

 **A/N:That was a LITTLE hard. Review!**

 **-Sunfall**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heatherstar. I wrote all this on the same day, by the way. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Oh, no! Not again! She's injured!_ He called for the others to stop, then went toward the injured cat.

"I am fine. Stop fussing over me. Let's keep going," she rasped, though her eyes clearly told otherwise.

"We should stop", one of the warriors mewed. "Want to go hunting?" He asked his apprentice.

She gave an excited little skip, and they went into the bushes, returning a few heartbeats late with a vole. He fed it to the injured cat, but she refused to eat, and could barely stay awake.

I was in StarClan. _Am I dead,_ he thought. Then he saw a figure, then he recognized who it was.

It was the injured cat.

 **A/N: Kind of sketchy. Not my best work, because I am forced to do this in 10 !**

 **-Sunfall**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter should be a little harder !Scoreboard will be posted every 10 chapters.**

"He's dying." I choked the words out, as if they were spiders. But I had a sickening feeling, as my belly was full of kits. If we had no medicine cat, Would I die? How about my kits? My friend would be able to help, but even she didn't have the full knowledge of a medicine I live through my kitting? Would my kits live? A sudden jolt of pain came, and I realized it was my kits.

 **A/N:When you forget that you were writing this, your best work is not put. Please don't kill me. It'll be better next time, I promise!**

 **Sunfall**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one will be far better.**

 **-Sunfall211**

"Wake up!"I heard the sound of my mentor in the apprentice's den. I streched luxuriously, then remembered that day it was. _My assennement!,_ I thought happily. I hope my brother could see me from StarClan as I padded out of the apprentice's den.

"I'll bring back loads of prey! I'll bring en-"

"Then you better get started,"he replied with a laugh.

I went into the pine forest and quickly caught a vole and a lizard, and I spotted a rabbit. _Strange,_ I thought. _Rabbits don't grow in the pine and marsh._ He leaped toward the rabbit, but before I reached it, Another object sprawled into his side, cutting a deep gash down his screamed, but was quickly pinned down by two cats.

"A wild cat, huh? Treaspassing on our territory? I don't think so. She sliced a claw accross his forehead, then his belly. Then they let go, but he had no medicine cat. He would have to get back to camp somehow, but even then it might be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Talonpaw was the answer 1 more chapter till the scoreboard!**

The dark forest was here.

For many moons, WindClan had been seeing strange sights, and Breezepelt, my grandson, often woke up with scars and scratches.

Now, we knew why.

He was traning with the dark forest. The entire Clan was fighting them, and though they were outnumbered, they were winning. I saw one rush toward Onestar, and I hurried over to help him. He clawed at my belly, but Onestar bit his shoulder, he went absoulutely wild, clawing anything beyond his reach. I tried to run, but he noticed me, and pinned my down before I could get any farther.

Then I felt fangs sink into my throat.

Then stars.


	10. Author's note

**Guys, none of you guessed right on chapters 7 and 6. So the scoreboard will be posted after I have a right answer for every chapter. Thanks!**

 **-Sunfall**

 **P.S. Keep reviewing! Even viewing is really makes me happy :)**

 **Happy July 8!**


	11. Scores

**The current scores:**

 **1:Ripplestar**

 **2:Whitethroat**

 **3:Brightsky**

 **4:Spottedleaf**

 **5:Heatherstar**

 **6:Alderpaw**

 **7:Grassheart**

 **8:Talonpaw**

 **9:Ashfoot**

 **1st guessers get two points, and second guessers get one.**

 **Burning Silver Storm:6**

 **Flower:4**

 **Babymario292:4**

 **Little Grey Owl:2**

 **Oceanshades:2**

 **Roseberrythemedicinecat:2(Did I spell that right?)**

 **Snowfall16:2(She was the closest on Chapter 7, and nobody else guessed.)**

 **Pineflower:1**

 **Thank you all for reading my story, even if you didn't get any points, guess faster. I give you all thanks, especially to roseberrythemedicinecat and Burning Silver storm.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I am just gonna say that all answers will be posted on the next scoreboard. The answer for Chapter 9 was Ashfoot. Next scoreboard** : **5 chapters.**

I was woken up from a deep sleep when I heard one of the warriors calling my name..I poked my head outside, and saw what seemed to be a mentor looking for his apprentice.

"Have you seen your son? He's not in the apprentice's den,"he meowed.

"What!," I gasped, and ran to the apprentice's den to see if he was there. I could smell his scent, but his nest hadn't been slept in.

I flew into the leaders den, and exclaimed, "My son is gone!"

 ** _Two Hours later…_**

"I've sent out search patrols, but none had found him. I'm sorry," the deputy meowed.

My eyes widened in disbelief, and I went out of camp and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 11

**I will repeat that I will not be posting the answer until the scoreboard, as this makes it easier when none of you guess right to a chapter.**

 **Sunfall211**

"I'll be right back.I am going to the dirtplace.,"I replied to one of the elders.

"All right.,"he replied, and I went off to find the dirtplace tunnel. The leader had warned me that the floods were higher than usual, so everyone was told to be careful.

When I got there-it was a short way from camp-I saw a bit of water. _Oh , well,_ I thought.I covered up the hole, but water sloshed at my face. I tried to run, but my old bones couldn't take me far, and there was too much water.I was thrown back and forth, then I fell limp.


	14. Chapter 12

**All right. Two chapters in 1 day. This one was a suggestion.(So you can't guess, Burning Silver Storm. :P)**

My assessment was today. My father was so proud of me, but I think he was a little overprotective.

I was in the tunnels, but my sense of direction was almost dead.I had no idea where to go, every time I met a path, I would go right. As I turned one right, I saw water. _What is water doing in the tunnels?,_ I thought.I was too stunned to move, until my instincts kicked in and I ran. But no matter how fast I ran, the water was faster. Soon it overwhelmed me, plunging me into compete blaxkness.


	15. Chapter 13

**WHY HAS ONLY 1 PERSON VIEWED CHAPTER 12 WHEN I POSTED CHAPTER 13!?**

 **A:Because I just posted Chapter 12**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sunfall211**

I killed him. Again.

 _ ***Dramatic Flashback***_

It was all a test, you worthless excuse for a cat. Y-You let that-that useless kittypet live over ME! You're no kin of mine!" With that, he leaped at me. I tried to escape, but there WAS no escape. He was faster then me, so I would be crow-food if I ran. Then my eyes rested on the spike.

 ** _*End of Dramatic Flashback._**

Then I found out he killed my foster daugter. Dark thoughts boiled in my head, and I couldn't push them away.

 _I killed him once. I can kill him again._

And so he died.

At my paws.

Again.

 **Easiest one for u to guess. 3 in a day. I must be crazy. Best wishes!**

 **Sunfall211**


	16. Chapter 14

**Happy birthday, fourth chapter in 1 day is here! Hopefully it is your birthday, because it sure isn't mine.**

"Fight me first," he snickered. I heard my companion saying something to-wait, was that MY kit?

 _No one gets away with that. Even my companion._ I thought.

Bunching up my muscles, I leaped at him. He was a much better fighter than me, but I had the advantage of suprise. We rolled over and over, trying to pin each other down, despite the leader's protests. He finally won our match, but I knew he wouldn't stop there. I tried to kick him, but his grasp was too strong. He leaned over and-*Crunch!*

 **The first person to get** **this right will get three points.**


	17. Scores(2)

**Now announcing… The 2nd round Winners!**

 **Old**

 **Burning Silver Storm:** **6**

 **Babymario292:** **4**

 **Flower:** **4**

 **Snowfall:** **2**

 **Roseberrythemedicinecat:** **2**

 **Oceanshades:** **2**

 **LittleGrayOwl:** **2**

 **Pineflower:** **1**

 _ **Answers…**_

 _ **10:Ashfoot (Yes, it was her again.)**_

 _ **11:Duskwater**_

 _ **12:Fallen Leaves**_

 _ **13:BrambleCLAW(No stars accepted.I am that strict.)**_

 _ **14:Tom**_

 ** _Current_**

 ** _Snowfall16:_ 6**

 ** _Burning Silver Storm:_ 6**

 ** _Roseberrythemedicinecat:_ 6**

 ** _Babymario292:_ 6**

 ** _Flower:_** **4**

 ** _Babymario293:_ 4**

 ** _Oceanshades:_ 2**

 ** _LittleGrayOwl:_ 2**

 ** _Pineflower:_ 1**

 _ **Thank you to all of you for all your reviews! I appreciate that you waited patiently for the next chapter and not demamd for it.**_


	18. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!(That's all I have to say.)**

 _Weeeee!_ I was playing with the kits a game of hockey on a river that had frozen over. It may have been dangerous, but the fu n and the kits' delighted shrieks as they hit the ball made up for it.

One of the kits batted the ball close to our goal, but it was too far to reach. So intead, I jumped, and *Crash*I was in ice cold water. I tried to stay afloat, but hey, I'm not a Riverclan cat! I heard the kits' cries for help to anyone, and hoped help would come as my head bobbed down once again.

Suddenly I felt a hand try and pull me up, and I looked into the face of my rescuer. _Jayfeather!_ I thought. _What has he doing in ShadowClan's borders?_ No time to think of that. I pulled myself up, but his grip was loosening. I took a firmer grip, but by then he lost his grip on me, and the little chance I had to survive was gone.

 **Easy, right?1000th Viewer gets a cookie!(::)**

 **Sunfall211**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hi! I have absolutely no idea who was the thousanth viewer, so I just sent a message to Cookie Heaven and asked for one thousand cookies, delivered straight to your door. If you haven't got it, then maybe they shaped it into something else(like an ipad or whatever you ordered recently.)**

"...and Cinderheart has three healthy kits!" Bramblestar finished.

WHAT!?

 _Great_. First he loves me, then he acts like he dosen't even know me, accuses me of stuff I didn't do, then he goes and takes another mate? Then leaves me with a crow-food brained exuse as a mate? This was not the crush I once knew. I droned out the rest of the Gathering and pictured him without his mate and with ME.

 **Short and obvious, but review. They'll get harder on the sixteenth. Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Sunfall211**


	20. Chapter 17

**I'm back with another chapter(but no .)**

 **-S211**

"Meet me at the border tonight."I recalled his exact words. Sure, I had the spotlight, but a tom? From another Clan? Somehow I didn't like that, though I agreed. Now I was breaking the code for a tom I didn't even know.

 _But he's so handsome!_ I argued. To get my mind off him, I joined a border patrol, and it helped. But nothind I did prepared me for what was going to happen that night.

It took a long time for everyone to fall asleep, and when they did, I snuck out of the dirt place tunnel, only to find that-he wasn't there.

 **That probably didn't happen, but whatever.**

 **-S211**


	21. Chapter 18

**I'm back, with nothing to do but write this. Guess away, my reviewers!**

 _ ***Crash!***_

I arrived in time to see her body flung over the Thunder path while the monster roared on the Thunderpath.

"No!," I cried, and raced to her. My apprentice's heartbeat was slow, and one of her legs looked dismantled. I stared in horror at her limp body, right next to the Thunderpath.

"What's going o-" The deputy stopped when he saw the limp apprentice's body.

"Stay here. I'll go get help," he growled. I nodded and turned back to her. Suddenly, a thought dawned over me. _Wasn't it The newest warrior who had ran back to camp claiming about stolen prey? There was one match: all were Tigerclaw's followers. Was he trying to take over?_

 **Guess from the POV, not the apprentice. It may be a little too easy.**


	22. Chapter 19

**Expect more! Pay none!(Target's slogan modified.)**

 **-Sunfall211**

"You should rest. You've treated enough cats." I looked up to see my brother standing in the doorway of the medicine den. I looked into his kind eyes, and wanted to take his offer, but it was leaf-bare, and I had a lot of cats to treat everyday.

"I'm sorry. I can't just let my clanmates down."

"But you have an apprentice!"

"She can't do everything, you know." I turned my back on him and started to get catmint for the sick patients, then discovered that I was short of catmint for everyone with greencough. _Oh, well. I thought. I would have to wait._

Suddenly, a wracking pain engulfed me, and I fought for breath, but it was too late.

I had died of greencough.

 **Review, people! I don't write this much for nothing.**

 **Sunfall211**


	23. Chapter 20

**I'm back( for the 20th time.) I upload pretty frequently, right?**

"Attack!"I screeched, making sure that my fellow gang were with me to attack the weak Clan. I could hardly even call it a Clan, wit h it full of kittypets and rouges. I was first to rush into camp, and saw how little their numbers were.

 _This is going to be easy,_ I thought as I ran to what I thought was the leaders' den.

The leader, being a fool, recused to give up, but after I took 3 of her lives, she called her clan- or what was left of her clan-and ran away.

"This is our territory now!"I declared triumphantly.

 **Next scoreboard:Next chapter**

 **Sunfall211**


	24. No one guessed 20 right

**Only 2 people reviewed on this chapter, and neither of them were right. So I'll post this again with a hint:It was between the OOTS(Omen of the Stars) and AVOS(A vision of Shadows. Which gives you a pretty obvious idea…H does make an apperance in the Apprentice's quest, by the way**

"Attack!"I screeched, making sure that my fellow gang were with me to attack the weak Clan. I could hardly even call it a Clan, wit h it full of kittypets and rouges. I was first to rush into camp, and saw how little their numbers were.

 _This is going to be easy,_ I thought as I ran to what I thought was the leaders' den.

The leader, being a fool, recused to give up, but after I took 3 of her lives, she called her clan- or what was left of her clan-and ran away.

"This is our territory now!"I declared triumphantly.

 **Next scoreboard:Next chapter**

 **Sunfall211**


	25. Scores(3)

**I can't believe I have been doing this for so long. Anyway, here is the third scoreboard.**

 **16:Flametail**

 **17:Heathertail**

 **18:Dovewing**

 **19:Fireheart**

 **20:Featherwhisker**

 **21:Darktail**

 **Standings**

 **11th place:Pineflower:1**

 **10th place:Oceanshades:2**

 **9th place:PepperWho:3**

 **6th place(all with 4 points)**

 **Babymario293**

 **LeafOfTheBlueFlame**

 **LittleGrayOwl**

 **5th place:Flower:5**

 **4th place:Snowfall16:6**

 **Now…the top 3 winners!*plays dramatic music**

 **Third place, with a score of 7, goes to…Burning Silver Storm!YAAY!**

 **Second place, is babymario292 , with a score of 8.**

 **First place, however, was with me from the start of this series, and is far, far away from second place.(But you should know who you are because your name isn't listed here. Anyways, let us welcome our first-place winner, who has a score of 13,which is…**

 _ **Ooh! Cliffhanger! Though it is kinda obvious who is in first.**_


	26. Scores continued

**Roseberrythemedicinecat! YAAAAY! *throws full-grown seal in the air***

 **Thank you all, as you have been reading**

 **"Guess that cat"**

 **Coming up next :**

 **"Guess that cat"**

 **Sunfall211 signing off for today**


	27. Chapter 21

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter of Guess that cat. Darktail stumped most of you, so I'll make more like that.*puts on evil little grin***

 **"** RiverClan! Attack!"

It was another battle over Sunningrocks, and this time me-and my Clan-were determined to take it back and keep it.

I leapt at a black and white cat, who asked me to have mercy.

"Give us Sunningrocks!"

Suddenly, he snarled at me. He called another cat over, andI was pinned down, amnd could see most of my Clanmates fleeing. I buckled myself out of their grip and went to join them. However, our leader was not satisfied, and so we had a second round of fighting.

We won this time, with the help of StarClan.


	28. Chapter 22

**Ugh...I kinda forgot about this, and I wasn't connected to wifi half of the day, so …yeah. New chapter right under your nose!**

I winced as the deputy sank his teeth into my shoulder. I knew I couldn't win this battle on my own. I tried to call out for help, but they were all fighting, too. I tried to struugle out of his grip, but that didn't work. So I went limp. He seeme to play along, and released his grip. As soon I was safe, I scrathed his nose.

He immediatly sprung around, and I realized I wasn't safe enough. With lightning-quick reflexes, he pinned me down, and this time-with no hesitation-sank his teeth into my neck. I lied there until I went limp for real to StarClan.

 **WHY HAS NO ONE REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!GRRRRRR!**


	29. Chapter 23

**I'm back again!**

 _cough, cough._ I looked down at my little kit, to discover she was coughing. Heat was swelling up from her, and it seemed hard for her to sleep. I rushed her to the medicine den, where I waited anxiously for the results.

 _"S_ he's dead," the medicine cat claimed. My eyes widened in shock, and I ran back to the nusery, checking on my remaining kit to see if he was there.

 _Why, StarClan, why have you taken not one, but two kits away from me? Do you have no faith? Why, oh, why?_

My little remaining kit looked sad too, and he said," Mama, when will they come back?"

I looked at him, unable to give him an answer.


	30. Chapter 24

**Over 2000 reviews! YAHOOOOO! Let's celebrate! *Throws 60 pre-ordered cakes into the air ***

"Attack!" We rushed to meet the WindClan cats tried to flee. At the same time, our leader snapped out a command.

"Let no one get away!" I rushed after the fleeing WindClan cat, but he was WindClan, and I couldn't catch up. Then I saw the camp. With my final effort, I leaped at him, but he yowled, and soon the whole Clan heard.

There was no way I could escape an entire Clan, so I climbed up a tree and watched for invaders come down below me.

I leaped on one, a fat one. _Apparently they have been eating a lot these days!_ I thought as I sank my teeth into him. He yowled, but at the same moment a louder yowl, enough to make both Clans stop fighting. I looked, and almost fainted at what I saw. A WindClan warrior stood over a limp body.

My leader.

Who was on his last life.

Which meant I was now leader.

 **Poor leader. REVIEW!** Or else!

Sunfall211


	31. Chapter 25

**It's me again! I bought a friend this time! The next chapter!**

"Time to hunt,"my mentor said. I nodded and followed him out of camp. As we got deeper into the forest he stopped and dropped into a hunting crouch. I decided to leave him alone, and caugfht a shrew. I sniffed the air again for prey, and this time I smelled a horrible scent.

Badger.

I exploded out of the bushes, running around to find my mentor. I found him under an oak tree.

"What's wr-"

"BADGER!"

I raced back to the camp, alerting the Clan. My mother tried to hold me back, but I finally .got permission.

Together, as a Clan, we won.

 **1\. GO TO THE HOSPITAL!**

 **2\. PEOPLEEEEE**

 **3.I got my sanity back.**

 **4\. I don't see any signs of this story stopping.**

 **5\. Review!**


	32. Scores 4

***Purrs very loudly* Thank you all for sticking with me for the entire story and giving me the motivation to continue writing this. I have 1 bad news, and 2 good news. The first good news, that there will be scores here today! Bad news is that that is the only good news. But you don't need to keep hearing me blab, cause I'm not one of the quiet one. Yes, this will continue.**

 **22:Splashheart(Which no one got right)**

 **23:Ferncloud**

 **24:Whitestorm**

 **25:Erp!Go back and retry. The current answer is not displayable. Sorry! Extending by two points. First gets 4, and second gets 3.**

 **26:Whitepaw/wing**

 **13th(1)**

 **Pineflower**

 **12th(2)**

 **Snow that falls from Sky**

 **I Be Falconflight**

 **Oceanshades**

 **9th(3)**

 **PepperWho**

 **8th(4)**

 **Babymario203**

 **LeafOfTheBlueFlame**

 **6th(5)**

 **Flower**

 **LittleGrayOwl**

 **4th(6)**

 **Snowfall16**

 **3rd(7)**

 **Burning Silver Storm**

 **2nd(8)**

 **Babymario292**

 **1st**

 **Roseberrythemedicinecat with 13**

 **That is the current.I'll edit the chapter later.**

 **Sunny211**


	33. Chapter 26

**Bad news. I'll be pretty busy around now, so I won't update this as often. Thanks for your patience, and thank you to all who reviewed, but someday this may fall down and not get up again.**

I stalk through TbunderClan territory, heading toward the river. I climb a tree and lie in wait for my enemy.

Perfect.

I leap toward my enemy-a RiverClan warrior-and strike him to the falls benath me, and I bite his neck, feeling him go limp. Besides me, his mate looks horrified.

Suddenly, his apprentice is on me, and he bites me. I claw back, but he retreats. Feeling tired, I rush of their territory, and find a place to die.


	34. Chapter 27

**Sorry Guys! I was too lazy. If you lost Interest, I understand.**

 _Squirrel!_ I could tell my opponent smelled it too. However, I , being the awesomer and faster one, gained the advantage and ran after the squirrel, excited. I could show that stupid apprentice that I truly was the better one.

Suddenly, it changed direction, and I fell down, down into the soil. I could tell that he had fell in too. I made one last effort to get up, and fell into blackness.

I could hear cats outside. I opened my eyes, to see my mother, looking at me with a worried face. When she saw me, she gasped and held me tight. At least I was safe.

 **I don't kno why, but I'm not what I used to be.:'(**


End file.
